


Everything Is Alright

by ShockSurprise



Series: Imagine Your OTP [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Rated T for language, Strong Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A of the OTP has finals coming up, Person B has already finished theirs. Person A is stressing over the finals and breaks down one night, lamenting their inability to do anything right. Person B calmly picks them up, brings them to bed and cuddles with them, cooing to them and telling them all the wonderful things B thinks about A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Alright

     Hinata was sat on the floor, laptop open, textbook open in his lap, a blank paper on the text book, and an even blanker mind. He had been sat there for literally 20 minutes just staring at the blank page. Nothing was coming to mind. Everything that was said in the previous lectures had literally gone in one ear and out the other, and quite frankly, Hinata was about to lose his damn mind.

     "Oi, Hinata, you've been staring at the same blank paper for nearly 20 minutes. Are you okay?" Kageyama asked from across the pile of books  
and papers.

     "Fan- fucking- tastic," Hinata said sourly.

     Hinata scanned over the maths textbook, words not making a drop of sense. Even after Yachi had attempted to explain everything and the  
carrying and the long multiplying, nothing made sense.

     Hinata carefully wrote down his name and the date in the upper right hand corner of his paper. He wrote down the page numbers off his laptop  
and sighed.

     He looked at his text book and wrote the number 1 on the first line of his paper and copied the equation down. He pondered over and over  
again. Trying to figure out what came first.

     None of it made any god damned sense! Even after so many people explaining it and so many people trying different ways to teach him it still  
didn't work. He was literally hopeless.

     I mean, how many people were this bad at such simple equations? 2x=3+9+8x should not have been a problem! This stuff was simple! Even  
Kageyama was understanding enough to turn in half assed work!

     But no, Hinata was sat there, nearly blank paper, and about to lose his god damn mind.

     Hinata could feel his throat closing up. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes and he could literally pin point the exact time when he felt the  
most useless he had eve felt in his life.

     Hinata hiccuped slightly, attempting to take in air. He could feel the tears slip out of his eyes finally.

     "GOD DAMMIT, I CANT FUCKING DO THIS. WHY THE FUCK AM I SO GOD DAMNED FUCKING USELESS?" Hinata finally yelled out, slamming his  
book down and jumping up, tears running down his face.

     "Hinata?" Kageyama looked up startled by Hinata's sudden outburst.

     " I LITERALLY CANT GET ANY OF THIS CORRECT, HELL I CANT EVEN GET STARTED," Hinata screamed, backing up from the work place they set  
up on the floor.

     Kageyama slowly stood up and quietly walked closer and closer to where Hinata was stood.  
     "Hinata?" Kageyama's voice was gentle.

     "I'M GOING TO FUCKING FAIL AND NEVER FIND I FUCKING JOB CAUSE I CANT EVEN PASS THE FIRST YEAR OF FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL," Hinata  
yelled at no one particular.

     "Hinata, you are not useless. You are not going to fail. It's okay Hinata," Kageyama said, edging closer and closer to the smaller boy.

     "NO I'M GOING TO FUCKING DROP OUT CAUSE I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS BULLSHIT," Hinata screamed, arms flailing.

     Kageyama took a deep breath and nudged closer to Hinata. Kageyama quickly grabbed his wrists and brought them down to Hinata's sides.

     "Hinata, everything is alright. Its going to be fine," Kageyama said, releasing Hinata wrists and wrapping his long arms around Hinata's  
shoulders.

     "It's literally so useless, i cant even solve simple fucking math Kags," Hinata sobbed into Kageyama's shirt.

     Hinata finally wound his arms around Kageyama torso and he cried. He continued to cry as Kageyama whispered how it would be alright and he  
would help him figure it out.

     Hinata's grip loosened after a while and Kageyama kissed the top of Hinata's hair.

     Kageyama carefully and lightly placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders and pushed him away slightly.

     "Hinata, look at me," Kageyama said as Hinata looked up, wiping his eyes and nose with his jacket sleeve.

     "What?" Hinata asked after he looked up to look into Kageyama's eyes.

     "Everything is alright. Everything will be alright. I will help you though this and you are going to get a good enough grade, even if it kills me, in  
the class to remain in volleyball and pass," Kageyama stated, kissing Hinata's nose.

     "Thank you," Hinata said, sniffling and wrapping his arms around Kageyama's torso again.

     The pair stood there for a while, enjoying each others presence.

     After a while they loosened their grip son each other and pulled away, Kageyama's hands still resting on Hinata's shoulders. Kageyama let go of  
Hinata's shoulders and walked over to the bed. He sat down and then lied down on his back, head on the pillow, and shuffled over slightly so there was room for Hinata.

     Kageyama lightly patted the the the space next to him. It was quite early, but they both needed a break.

     Hinata walked over the the bed and Kageyama stuck his arm out so Hinata could use it as a pillow.

     Hinata lied down and rested his head on Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyama curled his arm around Hinata's shoulders and Hinata placed his hand  
over Kageyama's heart. Hinata could always feel just the slightest bit of movement under his hand whenever Kageyama's hear would beat.

     Kageyama placed his other hand over Hinata's, rubbing the top of his hand with his thumb.

     They feel asleep like that, Kageyama lightly humming to lull Hinata to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> My last story didnt get much love (Its also KageHina fluff!!). So if you would please hit it up if you have a chance.  
> It can be found [HERE!!!!!!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4567548)  
> My Tumblr is ~~ [ShockSurprise!!](http://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)


End file.
